


Game

by fireworksinthenight



Series: In Less than 100 Words [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: There is playing games, and there is playing The Game.





	Game

**Author's Note:**

> _Theme from the Weekly Drabble Challenge of the TMNT-AllStories group on Deviantart._

* * *

I’m a gamer.

_Focus, Mike. Focus!_

I know all the cheat codes.

_No matter what happened…_

Invincible characters? Not a problem. Infinite number of lives? Piece of cake!

_If you want to play, we’re going to play._

Real life isn’t as easy to cheat.

_Catch me if you can!_

In real life, if your health reaches zero, you won’t start again from the last checkpoint.

_I’m not losing to you..._

But you know what? I’m a gamer.

_You’ll never hurt my family again._

And the game is on.

* * *


End file.
